


Failing a Friend

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-09
Updated: 1999-05-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Post COTW. Ray Vecchio has allowed Fraser to die, or even helped him along, and unrepentant, goes off with Stella.  (Dief dies too: you've been warned)





	Failing a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Kind of a fixit..prolly not..just *bizarre* mayhaps ;)
    
    Failing a Friend
    
    By Noli
    
    Ray was falling, falling long and hard. His breath escaped and trailed
    up in small white puffs; smoke or steam - in a small oddly rationalising
    part of his mind he wasn't very sure which.
    [This is a dream and I'm falling. Mmmm]
    Followed quickly by...
    [This is a dream, I'm falling...if you land when you're dreaming you
    die.] [What does it mean...] he thought gasping with hand stealing to
    chest checking out his racing heartbeat. [Falling in dreams?] After a
    short fruitless search through his memory...
    [Why should I dream? Who fell?]
    Ray remembered.
    [Oh.]
    He stole a glance towards his waiting suit admiring the sleek tailored
    lines.
    [Oh well.]
    He got up and dressed carefully, smoothing his tie down umpteen times
    then fiddling with the knot so that it lay centred to his shirt collar.
    [Dead centre.] Ray grimaced at his reflection, collected his car keys
    and left the room.
    
    The funeral went well, if one can say that about such an event. People
    behaved suitably according to the social mores of the time and place.
    Many ham sandwiches were consumed.
    
    Ray felt nothing and continued to feeling nothing for some time afterwards.
    Well OK he had a momentary twinge of regret when he appeared on Jeopardy
    and couldn't remember the spelling of Tuktoyuktuk.
    
    "Things happen." he said to his mother who shrugged and went back to
    making linguini for her boy.
    
    "Yeah right." he said to Lt Welsh asking if he wanted to return to the
    force. He didn't. In any case having surreptitiously superglued Lt Welsh's
    office chair minutes before the lieutenant had taken his seat he somehow
    had the feeling he wouldn't have made 27th Precinct Cop of the Month
    any time soon anyways.
    
    "Che sera sera." he said to Stella who somehow thought it appropriate
    to bring up the subject during a fleeting trip home to cousin Verrucci's
    hardware store to chose new bathroom fittings. Well there was a neat
    little cabin going begging way out North now and Stella had the cutest
    notions about interior decoration he'd heard yet.
    
    "Get over it." he said to Frannie, his sister who stared at him like
    she'd never really known him at all. Well she hadn't had she. Still with
    six new mouths to feed she had her own problems. What the heck, the product
    endorsements were lining up nicely, if only she'd quit with the immaculate
    conception gag, sheesh! Everyone knew she'd succumbed to the *charms*
    of her favourite Mountie or vice versa, whatever. Ray figured it was
    the Hunt for the Hand party that had done for them, they'd both been
    sobbing over their prawn cocktails.
    Who'd have guessed Inspector Thatcher was a hermaphrodite, fully
    functioning at that! Now he/she *whatever* had skipped town and six responsibilities
    to chase after international baddies. Well Ray could see his/her, *goodness
    knows*, point, settling down to married life with Frannie, six babies
    and the rest of the Vecchio clan? Way to go
    Dragonlad/y!
    
    "Mmph!" said Renfield Turnbull through his bandages. The truck had hit
    him fair and square where it would do least damage - on the head. "So
    sue me." replied Ray who had been driving the aforementioned vehicle,
    but with friends in breathtakingly high places he got off without so
    much as a ticket.
    
    "You killed me." said Benton Fraser, ex-RCMP, ex-living breathing *perfect*
    person.
    "So." Like he cared. He didn't.
    "I want justice." One little push. *That* was justice.
    "Tough."
    
    Sir John Franklin, the one with the Hand, patted Fraser on the back (with
    his...hand yet!). Yup Fraser had found Franklin's hand only...Franklin
    had found Fraser and it didn't look like he (Fraser) was going to get
    shot of his new *partner* for some time to come - if ever.
    
    Benton huffed and puffed but since Ray was the only one who saw him and
    always appeared mildly amused, and at times more so, by the various ghostly
    appearances of his victim, he soon gave up (the ghost that is).
    
    END....
    ...oh and Stan?
    ...polar bear...Stan...Stan...polar bear...
    "Stan!!!! Look out behin...."
    "burp!"
    ...tsk...mustn't forget Diefie....
    ...polar bear...Dief...Dief....polar bear..
    "Dief!!!"
    "Woof!" [Get lost.Mr Mountie Pig!.....ooh baby!!]
    ...*such* a happy couple...awww
    Return to Due South Fiction Archive
    


End file.
